Overjoyed
by jaimeekate
Summary: A little Waige drabble. Just a warning, this is pretty mushy, I hope you're into that. My last short was intended to be realistic, this one was just intended to be romantic! Rated M just in case. Kept as "In - Progress" because I think it has a long way to go before it's exactly what I want it to be. Let me know what you guys think!


**I do not own Scorpion! All characters belong to CBS! I also do not own the song – Overjoyed by Matchbox Twenty. **

It was another late night for Walter. It was not unusual for Walter to be up late working, but lately it was not computer programs that kept him up at night. Try though he may to focus on his work, his mind constantly drifted back to Paige. He pressed his palms into his eyes, as if trying to push his thoughts away. This, like all other tricks he attempted, failed. He still saw Paige's perfectly angular face in his mind, with her high cheekbones and deep, mesmerizing eyes. Walter tried to convince his body that it was time to sleep, but sleep never seemed to come. Eventually, he gave up trying and went to his desk, where he twiddled with the computer, not really accomplishing anything noteworthy. Walter began to worry that Paige was clouding his thoughts to the point where he would not be able to focus on his projects for any extended period of time. Though he hated to admit it, perhaps it was time to talk to a shrink (or, rather, _the _shrink).

Walter sat at his desk lost in thoughts. He had lost track of how long he had been sitting there. Walter tried to focus on any problem _but _Paige, but his thoughts were constantly interrupted by a humming from downstairs. _Humming?_ Walter wondered. He sat up and listened harder. No, it was not humming. It was a voice…music. Walter got up from his desk and headed down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, Walter identified the sound of light music playing from the stereo. The ground floor was dimly lit, only the lamp on Sylvester's desk was turned on, but even through the short rays of light, Walter could not mistake the beautiful figure of Scorpion's world interpreter sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Walter stood over the couch and looked down upon the perplexing sight. She certainly had not been there when he went upstairs for the night, nor was the music playing. Had she just recently come in? Where was Ralph? Before he could ask himself any more question, Paige stirred on the couch. Walter let out a small gasp and took a big step back from the couch. He watched as Paige's head rose from the pillow and turned to face him.

"Walter?" she asked with shock in her voice.

"Yes, it's me." Walter said as he wondered what to do next.

"You scared me!" said Paige as she got up off the couch and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to frighten you. I just…I heard the music…" Walter struggled to find words for his reasoning.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I feel asleep listening to it. Did I wake you?" Paige asked.

"No, no. I wasn't sleeping." Walter responded quickly. He was standing close enough to Paige that he could see that her eyes were red and puffy around the edges. She had been crying.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry if it bothered you anyways."

"Not at all. I…like this song." Walter lied. In fact he had never heard the song before in his life. He did not care for much music at all. Paige chuckled as she went back to sit on the couch. She gestured for him to follow. He carefully made his way to the couch where he sat down with plenty of room between them.

"Walter, I came back here because Drew took Ralph for the night. He told me he wanted to take Ralph and I away to Portland with him. I told him that was a big decision and I'd have to think about it. He told me there wasn't a lot of time left to think. When I was left alone in my apartment, I just broke down. I felt like I had been left alone with big decisions too many times, so I came here. I feel more at home here." Paige explained. Walter tried to understand what she was saying, but all he got was that Drew wanted to take Paige and Ralph away. He could feel the conversation getting very personal. He decided to focus on the lyrics of the song that had just started playing.

_Feeling my hands start shaking, hearing your voice I'm overjoyed. I'm sorry but I have no choice. You're only getting better._

"Anyways, I have been pouring over this nonstop. Do I go with Drew, attempt to give Ralph a normal life with his father, who wants nothing more than to spend time with him? Or do I stay here, where Ralph and I both feel a part of something special?" Paige asked in distress. Walter frowned. Paige laughed slightly.

_Maybe you have your reasons. Maybe you're scared you'll be let down. Are you crying when there's no one around?_

"Walter, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that this should be the easiest decision in the world. You're thinking that we should stay because we are a part of Scorpion and you can help Ralph. I agree with that, but Drew is Ralph's _father_. Even geniuses need their family." Paige said with a frown. Walter got up from the couch suddenly.

"We are your family, Paige. We might not know how to show it sometimes, but we care about you and your son. We can't do this without you." Walter was nearly begging her now, though he did not realize it. He wanted her to stay more than anything. He did not know if he could be without her.

_Then maybe if you hold me, baby, let me come over. I will tell you secrets nobody knows. I cannot overstate it, I will be overjoyed. _

"I know that Walter. You guys have been more of a family to me and Ralph than anyone I have ever known. But you have to understand why I can't just turn away from Drew and pretend that this never happened. I can't pretend he didn't try." Paige's eyes were beginning to water again. Walter felt anger building up inside him. He was _not _going to lose Paige or Ralph. They were too important to him. He needed to prove to Paige that she belonged here, with him.

_That smile on your face like summer, the way your hand keeps touching mine…_

"Paige…" Walter began. He looked into her eyes, the way she always looked into his when she had something very important to say. "Dance with me?"

"What?" Paige looked back up at him. She was taken aback by his sudden forward question, but she was also flattered by it. She nodded and took his hand as he held it out to her. She lifted gratefully off the couch and into his arms. Walter stood in momentary shock at what he had done, but as she rested her hand against his shoulder and swayed to the music, he let go of his embarrassment. He had done the right thing. She was no longer crying. He remembered how to hold her from their dance at the ball. He never wanted to let go.

_And if you want, we'll share this life. Anytime you need a friend I'm going to be by your side. When nobody understands you, well I do. _

Paige closed her eyes and let all her worries go. She treasured this moment in Walter's arms, amazed at how natural it had become for him. For the first time in a very long time, Walter stopped thinking. He did what he felt he had to do. It was not rational or thought out or intentional. He just wanted to care for her in that moment. He wanted to her to know that he cared for her in more ways than even he fully understood. He wanted her to know that sometimes, you don't have to have all the answers. Paige lifted her head from his shoulder to give him a kiss on his cheek. Walter instinctively pulled her closer. Perhaps he had a little more emotion than he claimed. Perhaps it took the most special of people, like his sister and Paige, to bring it out of him. As Walter moved lightly, in perfect time with Paige, he thought of all the moments he had shared with her and his lips broke into a smile. He knew that this would not be their last moment, but it was not his brain that was telling him so. It was the pure and raw emotion he felt whenever he was around her. It was the most normal and natural thing he had ever felt.

_So maybe let me hold you, baby, let me come over. I will tell you secrets God only knows, I cannot overstate it, I will be overjoyed. Yes, I will be overjoyed. Well I will be overjoyed. _


End file.
